


Soul Train

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Stiles has a dream of meeting a stranger on a train and wonders if it's really a memory from a past life.





	Soul Train

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Bingo 2019.  
> Themes: Strangers On A Train and Past Lives

_The train rattled along the tracks. The scenery moving in a swift blur beyond the window pane._

_Stiles watched the greenery pass by. He could see from his reflection in the glass he wasn't the same. There were similarities in his face shape and the color of his eyes but his hair was lighter and longer. His face older. He looked twenty-eight. Maybe thirty at most._

_He smiled over at the man sitting across from him now. He'd seen him on the platform waiting on the train earlier and then walking by later. There had been something there when their eyes had met. A familiarity. A spark. They had never met before but from the way he looked at Stiles and smiled maybe he felt it too._

Stiles blinked his eyes open to the early light streaming in through the large window in front of Derek’s balcony. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. There was a blanket over him that he hadn't been there before and he smiled with the mental image of Derek laying it over him.

The sound of food sizzling and meat cooking was coming from the kitchen area so Stiles got up from the couch to join Derek. He found him standing in front of the stove cooking ground beef that had been made into patties for burgers.

There was soda in the fridge and Stiles' dad was coming over later with a cake. Actually if Derek was cooking then Stiles had probably slept late enough that his dad would be over soon. Everyone was coming over actually, because it was Stiles' birthday today. He was finally turning eighteen.

Stiles stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He let his his eyes rove over Derek in blue jeans and a black shirt. There was something of a resemblance to the stranger from the train there. More in the sense of familiarity than the way he wore his hair or the scruff on his face.

Back when they hadn't really known each other and Stiles had climbed into the front of the police cruiser to confront Derek after he'd been arrested it had been there too. When he'd looked into his eyes there had been that same familiarity. That same spark. It had scared him. At least at first.

Was it really possible that they were soulmates? That his mother had known? That they'd lived past lives together? Found each other and fell in love over and over again? He hadn't thought about it in awhile. With Kate showing up back from the dead and Derek going missing only to be found as a child. Everything that followed after that.

Derek losing his powers. Not being able to heal. How helpless he'd felt and how scared Stiles had been for him. Only to find out that he'd been evolving. That he was more like his mother than he'd ever known.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Derek asked, looking over at him with the hint of a smile on his lips.

Stiles smiled back. Derek had been doing better lately. He wasn't as brooding or quiet. He seemed lighter somehow. Maybe because Kate was really dead now, or maybe because he had an ability now that made him feel closer to his mother. Stiles wasn't about to ask which it was. Instead he moved further into the kitchen then leaned against the counter as he collected his thoughts.

“I keep having this dream about meeting someone on a train. One of those old trains, you know?” Stiles explained. “I've been having it for awhile. Not every night. But ever since you told me about what my mom told my dad I've been wondering if it’s more than just a dream.”

“You think it's a memory from another life?”

“Do you think that’s crazy?”

“No,” Derek replied with a shake of his head. “I've heard stories about that kind of thing happening. I always thought they were just stories before but since talking with your dad about soulmates I've been more open to that kind of thing.”

Stiles closed the space between them to wrap his arms around Derek from behind. He laid his head against Derek’s back, feeling his warmth through the fabric of his shirt and he closed his eyes.

“Did you feel it too?” Stiles asked. “A kind of familiarity between us? I felt it that day in the cop car when we talked. Like I knew you from somewhere before.”

“I did feel something,” Derek admitted. “A connection I couldn't make sense of.”

“I actually like the idea.” Stiles smiled. “That it's fate.”

“It's comforting in a way.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “I like the idea that you'll always find me.”


End file.
